This invention relates to parking system. More particularly it relates to bicycle parking systems such as kickstands or bike racks. Even more particularly it relates to an improved bicycle stand which can be used in a garage or a show room to free up additional space while at the same time increasing the aesthetics and useability of the remaining space.